


Thank The Lord For Dogs

by Cumberswumbers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I think that's the best way to not spoil it, Kissing, M/M, surprise present, that moment when you have to tag a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberswumbers/pseuds/Cumberswumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan's birthday and Phil is being a good best friend and decided that they should celebrate together. Fluff and a lot of staring ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank The Lord For Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written, so please don't kill me. I'm not a native English speaker, so if you see any grammer or spelled mistakes, do enlighten me! Tips and other things you want to say to me are always apreciated!! Enjoy!

Happy birthday Dan!!'' Chirped Phil happily while he storms into Dan's room, waking up the younger boy in the proces.

Dan smiled, keeping his eyes closed. He was enjoying a lovely lay in after a long internet session. He sat up when he felt Phil jumping down on his bed, sitting near his face. He sat up a bit to look him in they eyes.

"Thanks!" He grinned at his overely excited flatmate.

"As it's your birthday, I made you breakfast. And if you don't come now, it will be cold. Come on!!" Phil said as he got of of Dan's bed and walked back to the door. 

"And you can stay in you pyjama if you want." He added before disapearing through the door.

Dan rolled out of bet and put on a pair of socks. It was a bit chilly today, so he hoped Phil had put on the fire. He grabbed his Phone from the nightstand and slowly walked to the living room. 

When he walked through the hallway, he could already smell the sweat smell of pancakes drifting down the hallway. 

"O my god, Phil, you didn't have to do all of this!" Dan exclaimed as he saw a massive pile of pancakes on the dining table.

"Yes, I had to. You're my best friend and you deserve to be spoiled on your birthday." Phil said as he shoved Dan to a chair and threw a pancake on his plate.  
"Now eat. Otherwise I woke up this early for nothing!" He said in a mock angry voice.

"O my god, Phil, they are so good!" Dan moaned, his mouth full of pancake. He took another bite and made a pornostar worthy moan.

"Dan! I'm very flattered, but are you sure they aren't possesing you and turning you into a pornstar?" Phil asked him, looking at him with a faked worried face.

Dan continued to make sexual noices during the entire breakfast.

"Why don't you go and sit down and check your twitter account while I do the wash up? I'm very certain that you have been spammed and #HappyBirthdayDan is the new trending topic." Phil said as he moved their plates to the kitchen.

"But I want to help!" Dan got up and picked up the Sugar and the left over pancakes.

"Let me frase that diffrently. It's your birthday, you aren't allowed to help. Now go check twitter."

Dan chuckled and moved to the sofa, starting up his laptop and checking twitter on his Phone in the meantime.

He gasped in surprise when he saw that #HappyBirthdayDan actually was the trending topic, and his twitter was completely filled with birthday messages. He responded to all of them with one tweet and replied to some special messages.  
When he checked his tumblr and instgram, he noticed that it was almost exactly the same as twitter. His tumblr was filled with hilarious eddits of him with partyhats and balloons.

"And, are you trending?" Phil asked as he walked into the living room, wiping his hands on his pyjama Bottoms. 

Dan admired the way his friend looked. His hair was slightly tussled from Phil running his hand through it, his shirt had ridden up a bit and he was wearing mismatching socks, as usual. But the things that caught his attention most were his eyes, The way they seemed to sparkle with joy as he saw Dan scrolling through all the messages. He knew he shouldn't look at his best friend like that, but he couldn't help it.

"It is, actually! How did you know?" Dan asked him, smiling like a loonatic.

"I kind of made it up last night while you were sleeping and told the fans that they should make it trending."

"Thank you, Phil."

"My pleasure."Phil smiled at him. "So, how about I give you my present now?'" 

"sure, why not?" Dan replied with a smile.

Phil dissapeared out of the room again, leaving Dan alone with his Phone for a moment.

"So, you might not want it, but I still think this the best gift I could give to you." Phil said, nervously handing Dan a piece of paper.

Dan gave him a small smile before reading reading what was on the paper. It seemed to be a printed letter from their landlord. He read through the official greeting he already read lots of times. Why would Phil give him a printed email from their landlord.

Phil watched as Dan read the email, paying close attention to his face to look for any signs of a reaction.  
Suddenly, Dan's eyes went wide and he slammed his hand infront of his mouth. He looked at Phil's face with disbelieve.

"Phil, did you.. Did you ask him if we could have a dog?" He asked in a small voice.

Phil smiled and nodded, and motioned for Dan to keep on reading.  
He saw Dan's expression go from shocked to overly excited.

"No way. No actual way." Dan said, hardly above a whisper.

"Daniel James Howell, would you like to get a Shiba Inu?" Phil asked, grinning wildly.

"YES! O MY GOD YES PHIL!" Dan screamed, jumping up from the couch and wrapping his arms around his best friend.  
Phil wrapped his arms around Dan as well, burrowing his face in the crook of Dan's neck. 

Dan couldn't describe all the feelings that were coursing through his body. All he knew was that he never loved Phil more than in that exact moment.  
He pulled back slightly to look Phil in the eyes. Before he could even think about what he was about to do, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Phil's. Phil didn't react to the kiss, and Dan was afraid he had ruined everything now. He was about to pull away and make a shitty excuse, when he felt a hand cup his cheeck and Phil's lips press back against his own. Dan wrappid his arm around Phil's waist, his other hand craddling Phil's head, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled back for air, the two of them were smiling like madmen.

"So, now I get a dog and a boyfriend. You have outdone yourself this year, Phil." Dan said with a chuckle.

"It seems so, yes."

"Wanna cuddle on the couch while looking for a good breeder?" 

"Oh god yes." 

They ended up falling asleep in eachothers arms, enjoying eachothers company for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you so much for reading! If you want to read more of my fanfics, you can check out my tumblr account phaneatingpizza, or my main blog to see how trash I actually am (sherlockeatingpizza).   
> Have a lovely day!!


End file.
